A Little Privacy
by peaceandlove23
Summary: "Leave it to a hobbit to be over modest!"


** I have a million things to update but I couldn't help writing this down before I forgot it, I know it's a little weird, but I had the narrative worked out within twelve seconds :/ **

**Any who, I don't own the Hobbit, book, movie or otherwise :(**

* * *

**"**Trust a hobbit to be over-modest!"

"_I_ wouldn't say it's over modest." Bilbo said from his place in the river, "I'd say it's the right amount!"

Once leaving the Carrock, it had been agreed they could all do with a wash in the river, which they came upon not too far from the stone staircase. It was only Gandalf who noticed the smallest member of the company quietly slip away, a piece of soap in hand.

He followed the hobbit, not so far, down the river, till Bilbo came to a small area hidden by tall bushes and the water shallow enough to not give the creature anxiety while getting clean.

Once Gandalf had an shown himself, Bilbo, who despite wanting privacy to get clean knew it was dangerous to be far from the company, said it was alright if the Wizard stayed with him. But he insisted Gandalf turn around while he washed himself. Completely around, with his back facing the bashful creature.

"Bilbo," He said turning slightly, met with a high-pitched demand he turn around. And people had told him he was frightening when he yelled! "Bilbo I seem to recall visiting your Mother, and seeing a little hobbit run out of the washroom covered only in bubbles. And even then hardly modestly."

"That's different!" Was the uncomfortable reply.

"It is not unheard of hobbits sometimes bathing in the company of others."

"Only with those-TURN AROUND!" He demanded, hunching over, continuing," Only with those they have known for a long time! That they're comfortable with."

"You have known your friends a long time now."

"They've, no doubt, known each other longer than they've known me...and dwarves are hairy Gandalf."

The Wizard didn't have to turn to see the pink blush spread across the hobbit's face, it was in his tone.

"It is a river, my Dear Hobbit, the hair would wash downstream."

"I don't mean that." Bilbo said, sounding more abashed.

"Then what do you mean?" Gandalf asked tired, rubbing his is temples.

Bilbo was silent for a moment, eventually answering, "Dwarves have beards...and assuming from the tear in Fili's tunic they have hair on their arms...and most likely legs..." If the Wizard turned around he would have seen a pink-faced hobbit grimacing.

"Yes, I suppose they would."

"Well, erm, Hobbits...only grow hair on our heads and feet..." Bilbo reminded.

Gandalf considered what he was saying. When it dawned on him, he realized that would be perhaps too embarrassing for poor Bilbo. "I see what you mean." He uttered. With that Gandalf rose, saying only that he would go see how the rest of company war faring.

Completely alone Bilbo took the chance to rinse all the soap out and dry himself properly, then was quick to put on his clothes that had been drying in the sun.

Over modest! True it was perhaps not wise to separate from the others, but Gandalf had come with him this time.

He wouldn't ask him agian, and Bilbo supposed he would have to be brave eventually. But not this time at least.

Gandalf was calling his name, more sensitive to the hobbit's privacy, to Bilbo's surprise and appreciation. He told Gandalf it was to fine to come forward, as he put on his buttonless vest.

"Ah, it is good you are dressed."

"Why?"

Soon as he asked, the water's current, that had been steady and not too strong, suddenly increased, and there was indistinguishable shouting. The hobbit turned in time to see Kili, Ori, and surprisingly Bomber go by, carried by the force of the river.

One laughing the others rightly terrified. Thorin and Bifur swimming not far behind, both yelling curses that though Bilbo could not understand, he was sure if he could he'd find the bravado to wash both dwarves mouths out with left over soap.

* * *

**I just got this idea for some reason, and ****couldn't resist. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
